


I Saw You (Sam Winchester)

by leviathan_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathan_cas/pseuds/leviathan_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester, the Boy with the Demon Blood, has these visions about one specific person. He's never seen her in his life, but she's all he dreams/thinks about. When a case on the mysterious murders of several women comes up in New Orleans, Sam and Dean set out to find out what's been happening. There, he meets the girl and the killer's next target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You (Sam Winchester)

People call me evil. They even try to kill me. And it’s all because of what happened when I was a child. At six months old, a demon named Azazel snuck into my nursery and slipped his blood between my lips. Therefore, his blood runs through my veins. I am part demon. Well, as he did so, my mother walked in. Being at the age I was, I was unable to comprehend what they were saying, but next thing I know, her body was above me, engulfing in flames. And that was the end of it, according to my older brother Dean. But, it wasn’t. My dad became obsessed with the idea of finding and murdering Azazel. He wanted vengeance, something Dean didn’t necessarily think of. Neither did I, to be truthful. But I was never told the full story. Years passed and I left Dean and my dad. I went to school, fell in love, and life was great. But, Dad had disappeared and Dean came and found me.

 

We never found our dad that night. And when I came home, I experienced what had happened to Mom. Jess, the love of my life, was against the ceiling with lifeless eyes, blood falling from her stomach. She then lit up in flames and all I could hear was Dean calling my name. After that, I wanted revenge. Later on, after finding Azazel, we were injured in a car accident. I was fine and Dad woke up, but Dean was in bad shape. He was sure to die. Being the father he was, John sold his soul to the demon and Dean was okay. But our dad died just as Dean’s eyes opened. I walked in on his heart monitor going still and the beeping going into a flat note. He was gone. And, of course, Dean blamed himself.

 

But something changed in me after that wreck. I began experiencing severe headaches and I was seeing things. But it was always the same thing: a girl with long dark hair and hazel eyes. She was always dressed the same way, also: in a dark and leather suit, her pants tucked within her boots. Her hair would flow in the nonexistent wind as she would simply say my name and to “come”. But I would always flash back to reality before anything else would happen. As time passed from the incident, it became realer. I could feel everything around me and her voice had become recognizable. I could even see the emotion within her eyes as she stared at me and pleaded for me to come. It had even progressed farther, our hands touching and yellow eyes raiding my vision. But, I would wake up gasping and Dean would just look toward me.

 

“We’ve got a job,” Dean spoke around the bite of burger, his fingers running along the sentences in the newspaper. We were leaving Lafayette, Arkansas and headed back to Bobby’s when Dean found a case in New Orleans. He took a drink from the bottle of beer, sighing in contentment. I glanced at him, my eyes narrowed to read his expression. "What is it?" I question, jabbing my fork into the lettuce spread across my plate. He swallowed the remaining meat and began to speak, “There has been a series of murders where the women were split open and their hearts were taken. Cuts are made along their arms and legs and some sort of word is carved within their stomach. It’s really nasty.” I grimaced at the thought, taking a bite from the plain salad I had ordered.

 

He sat the paper back down, drinking the rest of his beer and finishing the last large bite of his cheeseburger. “Well, let’s get our show on the road.” I slid a tip on the table as Dean left for the cash register, pulling out his wallet. As he paid and flirted with the beautiful waitress, I journeyed outside and stood at the door of the Impala. A man on a bike rode past, his eyes glued to me. It gave me a small feeling, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Hello, Sam.”

 

I jumped at the deep greeting, turning to find Castiel rather close behind me, his eyes narrowed. I let out a nervous chuckle toward the angel, a shy smile spreading across my face. “Hey, Cas. Um—“ I stuttered, pulling at the collar of my shirt. The bells of the door jingled as Dean exited, greeting Cas as he pulled the car door open. Castiel stepped away, a large breath blowing from between my lips. “There’s a bad case, Dean,” the angel began, sitting in the backseat. “A demon is running amuck New Orleans, slicing up women and bringing their hearts for a sacrifice to my brother.”

 

“To Lucifer?” Dean clarified, his eyes narrowed at the road. I bit back a smart remark, looking out the window in silence. _Who else would they sacrifice to?_ I thought to myself, taking in a deep breath. Castiel nodded in answer, looking back towards me. “Sam, is something wrong?” he questioned, his face becoming closer to mine every few seconds. I raised a brow, chuckling at something. “Does something seem wrong?” I replied, although I knew what he was referring to. Castiel was the only one who knew about my visions. He had asked me one night Dean was gone and I had fallen asleep on duty. I, of course, told him. But he promised to keep it a secret from my brother. “No, I suppose not. I am sorry for asking.” Dean looked between the two of us, his facial expression unreadable. But, before I could ask, he turned back towards the road and dismissed us. Castiel and I had a lot of talking to do.

 

Dean had already set out on the ride to New Orleans. Cas had winged out and we were quiet, all alone in the vehicle. Dean had the radio playing on his favorite station, 80’s rock music. I wasn’t that big of a fan of the 80’s but as long as Dean was happy, I was happy. There were even a few times he had sung along, especially when Survivor’s hit Eye of the Tiger came on. He would joke around normally, but today he just sang. And I was okay with that. It didn’t mean he was not okay. After a while, it had begun to get dark. Dean told me that I should get some sleep; we would be dealing with a big thing once I woke up. So, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.  And this dream was different.

 

_My feet were trailing over the thick mud, sloshing noises ringing out in the woods as leaves brushed and snapped against my face. I could feel the warm liquid drip down my cheeks as the leaves and twigs snapped against my skin. I could hear her voice calling my name, and that’s when I spotted her. She pushed through the brush, blood covering her own face mixed with mud and sweat. She reached out for me, throwing her leg over a fallen tree trunk. I gripped it tightly, her skin smooth against my rough palms. I turned to look behind us, seeing the black eyes I feared most. “Get them!” the leader shouted, his eyes yellow instead of black, the yellow eyes my father promised to kill._

_I felt my knees go weak as I climbed over the tree with her, the female leading me through the wilderness. I could still hear their footsteps behind us until rushing water occurred. “Sammy!” I heard, my head snapping in a different direction. That was Dean, I know it was Dean. She pulled me towards the water, Dean’s voice calling out to me once more. “Dean!” I shouted, feeling sweat roll down my cheek. Or at least I thought it was sweat. “Sammy! Wake up!”_

“Wake up! We’re here,” Dean shouted, his hand gripping my shoulder. I flinched below his hold, letting out heavy breaths. A sheet of sweat covered my face, surprised tears mixing in as they rolled down until they landed on my jeans. “Are you okay?” I looked up at my older brother, wiping at my eyes furiously. “Yeah, yeah,” I lied, sniffling silently. “Just a nightmare.”


End file.
